Milagre Do Amor
by Elise Padalecki
Summary: Pode uma amizade entre duas crianças se transformar em amor verdadeiro? E este amor verdadeiro? seria forte,capaz de fazer com que um milagre aconteça na vida de uma delas?
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: Esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos que se formou sobre minha cabeç uma fanfic com os nossos queridos Js ainda crianças. Jensen e Jared não me pertencem.Não é minha intenção manchar a imagens deles,é apenas um entrenenimento,uma diversão para os fãs dos rapazes.**

**A Beta é a fofa da Dean Winchester os erros são todos dela,bjs,linda.**

**Bem,espero que gostem =)**

**Capitulo 1**

Era manhã de domingo do dia 8 de maio de 1987 na pequena cidadezinha de Lawrence, no Estado do Kansas. O dia amanheceu lindo e ensolarado, sem previsões de chuva e os pássaros cantavam alegres canções diferentes, estavam no verão, pois o céu estava maravilhoso na sua cor azul cor de anil.

Perto dali, numa pracinha bem em frente à mercearia do Morgan, algumas crianças brincavam num mini-parque, outras brincavam de pique-esconde ou pega-pega e no outro lado da rua em frente à oficina do Singer dois meninos soltavam pipas, enquanto mais adiante, três meninas brincavam de pular corda.

Numa casinha velha, mas bonita que também ficava bem em frente à praça,um menininho de apenas cinco aninhos se encontrava sentado em sua cadeirinha de rodas com um coelhinho de pelúcia no colo, era o único amiguinho que ele tinha, já que as outras crianças nunca o convidavam para brincar por ele não poder andar.

Para a família dessa criança, o dia amanheceu triste apesar de estar lindo e radiante, pois era aniversário de morte do pequeno Jeffrey Padalecki, seu irmão mais velho.

Jeffrey morreu atropelado por um bêbado que dirigia na contra mão enquanto brincava com o pequeno Jared na mesma pracinha que as outras crianças brincavam agora, e neste dia estava fazendo três anos do dia de sua morte. Jared, que na época tinha só dois aninhos, presenciou toda aquela cena triste, um menininho loiro que também brincava com eles conseguiu pegá-lo a tempo de não ser atropelado, mas o mesmo não aconteceu com seu irmão, pois foi tudo tão rápido... Desde esse dia, o pequeno Jay nunca mais andou devido o choque de assistir a morte do irmão querido.

_J's_

– Jay, meu anjinho,venha, vamos tomar um banho daqui a pouco vamos sair... Hoje... Está fazendo três anos que... – a mulher falou pausadamente, se lembrando da morte de seu filho mais velho. – Que seu irmão se foi. Sinto tanto a falta dele, meu pequeno Jeff.

– Vamos ao cemitério mamãe, levar flores pro Jeff? – perguntou o menino com a voz triste.

– Sim querido, daqui a pouco. Vamos tomar café primeiro, mas antes vamos tomar um banho, vem com a mamãe. – e assim pegou seu pequeno nos braços e o levou para a banheira.

Enquanto dava banho na criança, seu marido chegou com o fusca azul escuro da oficina do Bobby, pois já fazia dois meses que o carro estava no concerto e finalmente o senhor Singer deu um jeito em seu possante.

– Sharon, querida, venha ver, o nosso possante está tinindo de novo! Querida? – chamou pela esposa que parecia não ouvi-lo. – Sharon, Jay, venham ver!

– Estamos aqui, querido, estou dando banho no Jay!

– Papai, vem aqui com a gente! – Gritou o pequeno fazendo bolas de sabão em quanto sua mãe o esfregava. – Pai, o senhor 'ta triste? – perguntou a criança vendo o semblante triste na face do mais velho.

– Ah, não, meu anjinho, o papai só está um pouco cansado e... – O homem não conseguiu falar, pois se lembrou que era o dia do aniversário de morte de Jeffrey. – Filho... Eu te amo muito, viu! – disse, pegando o filho no colo.

– Pai, eu estou molhado, vou molhar todinho o senhor, papai!

– Não importa, querido, o que importa é que você está aqui conosco, não importa as consequências, filhinho.

– Gerald, amor, vá tomar um banho que depois vamos tomar café, todos nós, juntos. – Sharon tinha os olhos marejados ao falar enquanto enxugava a cabecinha molhada de Jared.

–-J's-

– Bom dia, Jensen, acordou cedo hoje hein campeão! – Jeffrey Dean Morgan cumprimentava o garotinho loiro que acabara de entrar na mercearia.

– Bom dia tio Morgan! Hoje acordei cedo mesmo, é que vou ao cemitério com os meus pais visitar o túmulo do Jeff, sabe, hoje faz três anos que ele morreu. – o pequeno dizia abaixando a cabeça, triste. – Ele era o meu melhor amigo, o Tom e o Misha são legais, mas o Jeff... O Jeff era inteligente e protetor também, sabe.

– É sim Jen, eu me lembro dele, meu pequeno homenzinho... – Morgan falava e a sua expressão era de tristeza. – Mas a vida é assim, campeão, Deus sabe o que faz, todos nós... Temos um pedacinho pra passar, é a vida... Mas mudando de assunto, o que vai querer hoje campeão?

– Mamãe me pediu, é... Deixa eu ver... Er... Ah, sim, eu quero leite, três pãezinhos, queijo branco, mortadela e eu quero aqueles dois pirulitos grandões e também vou querer um sacão de balas, ah, e... Sim... Bota na conta do meu pai, tudo bem tio Morgan?

– 'Ta legal Jensen, menino esperto. – Jeffrey agora ria, vendo o quanto o loirinho era esperto. – Mas por que tantos doces, posso saber?

– Sim tio Morgan, é.. Os doces... São pra mim e pro Jay... Hã... Pra comermos no caminho.

– Você vai dividir todo o seu doce com aquele aleijadinho e não vai dar nem uma bala pra nós, Ackles? – a voz feminina e irônica de uma criança soava por cima de seu ombro. Somos seus amigos, lembra, Jen?

– Danneel, sua interesseira, não chame o Jay de aleijadinho, ele é especial, sua debochada.

– Ué, mas se ele anda em uma cadeira de rodas, não consegue se levantar e andar, é um aleijadinho! Outro dia vi ele sentado no chão na frente da casa dele e quando eu disse oi, sabe o que ele fez? Ele se arrastou no chão e entrou depressa pra dentro da casa, ou seja, além de aleijado, ele é acanhado. – a menina ria e debochava do pequenino.

– Menina, que coisa feia, não presta debochar assim de uma criança inocente, seus pais não te ensinaram, Danneel? – Morgan a repreendeu.

– Garota idiota, mesquinha e fútil, só por isso não vou te dar doces nenhum, você não merece, sua... Sua... Bruxa, pronto, falei! – desabafou o pequeno Jen.

– Oi Jen, como vai? Nossa, quantos doces, posso pegar uma bala? – perguntou um menino de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, que era alguns anos mais velho que Jensen.

– Pode pegar só um pirulito, Misha, porque o resto das balas e os doces mais gostosos eu vou levar de presente pro Jared, você se lembra dele não é? O irmão caçula do Jeff.

– Sim, é claro que me lembro, Jen, estudamos juntos até o terceiro ano. Também gostava dele. – respondeu Misha, balançando a cabeça com pesar.

– Hei, vocês vão ficar falando da morte do Jeffrey e do aleijadinho irmão dele e não vão me dar nenhuma bala? – questionou a garotinha, arregalando os olhos e lambendo os beiços.

– Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva e desfazer essa cara de gulosa dos meus doces, eles são pro Jay, meu novo amigo e não pra você, sua debochada, você não merece. E nunca mais chame o Jay de aleijadinho e acanhado, o Jared é muito especial.

– Vai defender o aleija... Quer dizer, o garotinho doente agora? Vocês nem se falam direito, e até onde sei, o pirra... Quer dizer, o menino não tem amigos. – respondeu a garota, cruzando os braços e torcendo o nariz.

– Meus pais são padrinhos de batismo dele e do Jeff e os pais dele são meus padrinhos de batismo. Fique você sabendo disso. Eu e o Jay somos quase primos, sua idiota, debochada.

– O Jensen tem razão, Danneel. – começou o garoto Misha. – E você não pode tratar o garotinho desse jeito, ele é só uma criança especial, e pelo que eu estou sabendo, ele não é aleijadinho, ele sofreu um choque emocional ao ver o irmão sendo atropelado, por isso ele não anda. – explicou.

– Isso mesmo, crianças. – começou Jeffrey Dean Morgan, que prestava atenção na conversa dos garotos. – O pequeno Jared sofreu um choque emocional, é um trauma, entendem? Dependendo do caso, às vezes pode até acontecer da criança perder a fala ou simplesmente parar de andar, como é o caso do menino Padalecki. Mas também pode acontecer, por exemplo, o mesmo susto que o deixou sem andar, poderá fazê-lo a voltar a andar, entendem crianças?

– Como assim, tio Morgan? Quer dizer que o Jay vai poder andar de novo um dia? – quis saber Jensen, esperançoso. – Puxa, isso seria tão maravilhoso, ver o meu amiguinho correndo, brincando, fico imaginando nós dois aqui, apostando corrida de bicicleta, igual eu fazia com o Jeffrey. – o loirinho falava com brilho no olhar e com ares de estar visionando as cenas por ele descritas.

– Sim, Jen! O Jay vai poder brincar com você um dia. Acredite, filho, ele só precisa de incentivos, alguém que o encoraje a fazê-lo andar. – explicou Morgan.

– Eu vou fazer isso, tio Morgan! Juro que vou ajudar o Jay a andar.

– Só espero que não se esqueça da gente, Jensen, também somos seus amigos, lembra? – começou Misha. – Eu, o Tom, a Danneel e a Alona.

– É claro que não me esquecerei de vocês, mas é que o Jared é pequeno... E... Bem, ele não tem amigos... E depois... Eu não tenho irmãos, e me deu vontade de cuidar dele... Como um irmãozinho, entende?

– Pequeno Ackles! Você tem um coração de ouro sabia? – disse Morgan.

– Sim, eu sei. Eu sinto no coração que devo ajudá-lo. E eu vou! – respondeu o loirinho, determinado.

**Continua...**

**N/F:** O capitulo é pequeno, mas é porque fiquei sem imaginação, espero que tenham gostado, será que mereço review? Por favor, me digam se gostaram ou não, assim saberei se devo ou não continuar, ok? E lembrem-se, review não dói, bjs =)


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Olá, meus fofos. Eu demorei pra atualizar este capítulo, porque tive que fazer algumas modificações, ou seja, faltavam mais detalhes no diálogos dos personagens, mas agora está tudo legal. A Beta é a fofa da Dean Winchester LC, muito obrigada, linda, vc é d +. Bem, boa leitura =)

**Caítulo 2**

Jeffrey Dean Morgan já estava cansado e sem jeito de explicar para as crianças o porquê de o garotinho Jared não andar. Tom Welling, Misha Collins e Danneel Harris já estavam deixando o dono da mercearia cansado e estressado, mas mesmo assim, ele continuava, pois os garotos eram bastantes curiosos, menos Jensen Ackles, que era o mais esperto da turma.

– Há... Crianças... Bem... Er, isso é meio difícil... De explicar. O pequeno Jared não é paralitico... Na verdade, ele sofreu um trauma... É... Tipo um susto muito grande que fez com que ele não mais andasse, entendem? – Morgan coçava a cabeça tentando explicar às crianças. – Eu expliquei isso agorinha há pouco.

– Não tio Morgan, eu não entendo, como que um susto pode deixar alguém numa cadeira de rodas? – questionou a garota ruiva, bastante curiosa.

– Ai, Danneel, como você é burra e ignorante. Eu entendo perfeitamente o que aconteceu com o Jay, o que ele tem é choque emocional, é um tipo de choque que afeta o sistema nervoso e emocional da pessoa, devido a um susto muito grande que a pessoa leva, não é tio Morgan? – explicava, e perguntava o loirinho Jensen.

– É isso mesmo, meu rapaz, é mais ou menos assim, tem muitos casos semelhantes ao dele com algumas diferenças, algumas pessoas perdem a fala e outras ficam como o Jared, perdem a capacidade de andar. Alguns se recuperam logo com o tempo, outras demoram até anos, sabem crianças, o cérebro humano é um mistério. Como eu já disse antes. Eu acho que já disse isso, não foi, garotos? – o homem estava bastante confuso.

– Aquele menino não gosta de mim, como eu disse, outro dia eu passei em frente à varanda da casa dele e ele estava no chão brincando com o coelhinho de pelúcia imundo que ele tem, aí eu disse oi e acenei com a mão, então ele se arrastou pra dentro e não saiu mais. Ele se arrasta, por que ele não gatinha como um bebê faz?

– Porque as pernas dele estão fracas, por isso ele não consegue engatinhar e não gatinhar, Dan. Garota burra. – Jensen pesou a última frase.

– Puxa, Jen, você me deu só um pirulito de morango. Vou querer outros doces também. Porque não divide essas cocadas de abóbora com a gente, hein, Jen? – Se queixava Tom Welling para o menorzinho.

– Que nada, meninos, ele vai dar de presente pro alei... Quer dizer, pro Jared. – a menina disse abaixando a cabeça sobre o olhar reprovador de Jensen.

– O Padalecki? Mas você nem fala com ele Jen. – Misha estranhou.

– Pois é, mas como eu já expliquei antes, meus pais são padrinhos dele e do Jeff e os pais deles são meus padrinhos, e eu e o Jeff éramos muitos amigos e o Jay só tinha dois aninhos quando tudo aconteceu. Agora que ele tem cinco anos... Vou tentar uma aproximação, quero ajudá-lo a ser feliz, aquela família é muito triste, sabe. – explicou Jensen, cansado de repetir as mesmas frases.

– Também gostaria de fazer algo pelo garoto, ele não tem amigos. – lamentou Tom.

– Deve ser triste, perder um irmão querido e depois ficar sem poder andar... É, acho que também quero ser amigo dele, me dá uma bala Jen. – falou Misha, com os olhos arregalados para os doces do loirinho.

– Só uma Misha, o resto é pro Jay!

O loirinho distribuiu somente uma bala para cada um de seus três amiguinhos e logo em seguida foi embora pra sua casa, que não era longe dali.

–-J's-

– Jay, sabe quem vem hoje aqui brincar com você, amor? O Jensen, lembra dele? – perguntou a mãe ao menino.

– Eu... Lembrei... O Jen... Eu sei quem ele é, o filho da madrinha Donna e do padrinho Roger, não é mamãe? – respondeu o pequeno, pasmo ao se lembrar. – Mas ele nunca vem aqui, mãe, por que ele vem hoje? Eu não me lembro muito da cara dele.

– Querido, eu me encontrei com seus padrinhos na feira ontem e ele estava junto com os pais, e sabe o que ele me disse? Que quer ser seu amiguinho como antes, meu anjo... Amor... Você não tem amigos, sempre fecha a cara pra outras crianças, é bom ter amiguinhos sabia? – Sharon falava penteando os cabelos da criança que estava em seu colo. – O Jensen é um garotinho um pouco mais velho que você, amor. E ele estava com você no colo, quando o Jeff foi atropelado. Seu pai só teve tempo de agarrar vocês dois, se não, seria uma tragédia ainda pior.

– Mamãe, meu único amigo é o Tipp e ele não debocha de mim, não é mesmo, Tipp? – o pequeno respondeu balançando o coelhinho de pelúcias no ar.

– Jay, o Tipp é um brinquedo, um coelhinho de pelúcias e brinquedo não fala com a gente sabia? Além do mais, o Jensen é bonzinho e muito querido, sou muito grata a ele, pois como eu já expliquei, foi ele quem te protegeu.

– Sharon, eu já estou pronto, querida. Já comprei as flores,não são lindas... Amor? – o homem chegou da rua com um lindo buquê de flores coloridas, mas seus olhos já estavam marejados.

– Er... Querido,o nosso afilhado quer ir conosco visitar o túmulo do Jeff, o que você acha, amor? É uma boa companhia para um certo menininho. – Sharon distraía o marido e dava sinal com a cabeça, indicando o filho.

– Claro, você vai gostar dele filho, você nunca fala com ele, agora é a chance de ter um amiguinho. – disse o pai apertando o narizinho do pequeno, que sorriu com o gesto.

Em poucos estantes, Jensen chegou à casa de seus padrinhos levado pela mão de Donna, sua mãe. O pequeno estava todo contente e sorrindo, seus olhos verdes mais brilhantes que o normal, como duas esmeraldas que eram, e seu rosto estava iluminado de tanta alegria, não porque ia a um cemitério, mas porque ia trazer alegria e luz pra uma criança triste e que precisava voltar a viver.

Assim era o pequeno Jensen Ackles, amigo, alegre, protetor e muito esperto. Todos temos um propósito na vida, e o do pequeno Jensen era trazer um pouco de alegria para o irmãozinho de seu melhor amigo.

– Donna, comadre, que bom vê-la, há... Vem cá com a madrinha, meu anjinho. – Sharon os cumprimentou, pegando o loirinho nos braços. – Puxa, mas como você está ficando pesado, eu quase não posso com você, amor.

– Sua benção, madrinha. – Jen a abraçava e a beijava no rosto.

– Deus te abençoe, meu amor.

– Donna, comadre, seja bem vinda... E aí pequeno Jen. – Era Gerald quem agora os cumprimentava, também pegando Jensen nos braços.

– Padrinho, cadê o Jay, trouxe uma coisa pra ele que ele vai adorar.

– Há, o Jay? Bem, ele estava no colo da Sharon, querida, cadê o Jared?

– Há, eu o deixei na cadeira de rodas, acho que ele seguiu para o quintal... Comadre, não repare, meu filho sente vergonha por não andar... Ele... Acho que se escondeu, desculpem gente.

– Tudo bem, Sharon, não precisa se desculpar. Eu entendo, ele ainda é muito pequeno, é natural. E depois, faz muito tempo que meu filho e o Jay não se falam. Bem, querida, de qualquer maneira estamos juntos nessa, somos amigos, Roger e eu sempre te daremos o apoio que precisar. Afinal, o Jay é nosso afilhado também, eu... Poderia falar com ele, quero tanto vê-lo e pegá-lo em meus braços...

– Mamãe, eu também posso pegar o Jay no colo? Também estou com saudades dele.

– Jensen, ele não é mais um bebê, já tem cinco aninhos e é bem pesadinho e você, é quase do tamanho dele, vai derrubá-lo. – respondeu a mãe ao filho, que por sua vez, cruzou os braços e fez beicinho.

– Jensen, querido! Não fique triste! Você vai poder brincar com ele todos os dias. Você poderá se sentar no sofá e segurar o Jay no colo. Não está bem assim, querido? – explicou Sharon ao menino.

– Sim, madrinha. Eu entendo. Mas eu posso ir procurar por ele? Estou doido para vê-lo. Quero mostrar o sacão de doces e balas que eu trouxe para ele.

– Claro, meu anjo. Siga por este corredor e vire à direita, ele deve estar na varanda, nos fundos. Divirtam-se, crianças. – ensinou Sharon ao afilhadinho.

Em poucos minutos, Jensen avistou o pequeno Jared sentado em sua cadeira de rodas com Tipp nos braços. O garotinho estava com semblante sério e com a cabeçinha baixa. Jensen se aproximou e tentou puxar assunto.

– Olá, eu sou o Jensen, mas pode me chamar de Jen... V-você é o Jay, não é? Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você... Jay? – Jensen estava feliz por se reaproximar de Jared, mas se sentia um pouco desajeitado. – Você não quer ver? Olha, você vai gostar.

O garotinho nada respondeu. E continuava com a cabeça baixa.

– Oi, tudo bem, eu quero ser seu amigo, sabe, eu era amigo do Jeff. – insistiu o loirinho. – E quero ser seu melhor amigo também. Olha pra mim, olha?

O menino então levantou a cabecinha, olhando bem dentro dos olhos do loirinho a sua frente e sorriu com os lábios fechados, mas um sorriso sincero.

**Continua..**.

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Sonnyama:** Sim, amiga. Essa é a mesma história que estava no Nyah, e que também foi deletada. Também acho essa fic uma gracinha, principalmente os J's, linda.

**Hérykha:** Obrigada por me incentivar. Então, vou continuar, eu amo essa fic. Obrigada por continuar lendo, bjs linda.

**Alicia Darcy:** Pois é, menina. O pobre do Jay nunca mais teve contato com criança nenhuma depois da morte do irmãozinho. Só conversa com os pais. Concordo com vc, amiga. O Jensen é um menino muito especial, cheio de luz que vai iluminar a vida do moreninho. Você gostou da escrita, obrigada, mas a beta é quem abrilhantou me corrigindo, rsrs. Pode deixar que não vou mais demorar, kkkkk. Obrigada pela força, bjs minha linda.

**Lalky:**Que bom que gostou, essa fic eu amo demais. Então, eles serão crianças até o Jay andar. Depois que o Jared andar, eu vou dar um pulo no tempo e fazê-los ficarem adolescentes. Só então eles vão descobrir que o amor que sentem um pelo outro é amor verdadeiro, tipo, entre duas pessoas, ou seja, eles vão transar, kkkk, bjs linda e até a próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Bem, meus queridos desculpem a demora na postagem. Eu estava organizando os capítulos direitinhos pra postar sem problemas, rsrs. Bem, a Beta é a linda da Dean Winchester LC. Obrigada, linda, bjs. Bem, boa leitura **=)**

**(Cap. 3) Capitulo 3**

Ao levantar a cabecinha para cima e fixar seus olhos nos olhos brilhantes do garotinho a sua frente, Jared então pode perceber que algo muito diferente e bonito existia naquelas duas íris verdes esmeraldas, por ser muito pequeno ainda, não sabia distinguir o que era, mas alguma coisa dizia que era algo de muito bom. Ele não o olhava como as outras crianças o olhavam, seu olhar era sincero, inspirava confiança, amizade, carinho e proteção... Era como se fosse o olhar de Jeffrey, seu querido irmão que ele nunca esqueceu. E então sorriu, um sorriso sincero, mas de lábios fechados.

– Você sorriu pra mim... Que lindo, você gostou de mim, neném? – o loirinho perguntava fazendo caras e bocas o incentivando a falar. – Porque eu gostei muito de você! Sério, fala alguma coisa, fala... O gato comeu sua língua?

O pequeno em sua frente, então, ouvindo a última frase pôs-se a rir, agora com vontade e de lábios abertos, mostrando as janelinhas já presentes e também as covinhas adoráveis que se formavam em seu rostinho cada vez que ele ria.

– Hi,hi,hi,hi, você é engraçado. - disse o menino apontando o dedinho indicador pro loirinho. - Você... É... Muito... Ai... Engraçado.

– Eu, engraçado? Olhaaa!... Você falou, você é tão bonitinho, sabia?

– Você também é, Jensen... V... Você parece um anjo.

– Eu, anjo? Ha, ha, tá brincando né? Você diz isso porque ainda não me conhece... Sabia! – dizia espatifando os cabelos do moreninho.

– Eu nunca tive amiguinhos... Quer dizer... Além do Jeff, sabe, meu irmão, mas ele morreu... Agora só tenho o Tipp... E ele é meu amiguinho de verdade. – o pequeno falava com a cabeçinha baixa agora.

– Tipp, quem é Tipp? – perguntava o loirinho coçando a cabeça, pensativo

– Meu coelhinho, ué. 'Tá vendo, esse é o Tipp, meu amiguinho. – o menino mostrava-lhe o brinquedo em seu colo. – Ele é o único que não debocha de mim, sabia, Jen.

Jen, então, sentou-se aos seus pés de frente pra sua cadeirinha de rodas, ficando mais baixo que ele. Tinha pena do pequeno e seus olhos marejaram enquanto o menino lhe falava o que sentia.

– Além dos meus pais, eu não falo com ninguém, sabe... E... Eu não saio de casa... Não vou á escola como as outras crianças, minha mãe é professora e ela me ensina a ler e escrever... Aqui em casa mesmo... O meu pai é taxista, eu quase não o vejo, e às vezes minha mãe cuida da casa e eu fico aqui... Na minha cadeira com o Tipp, não é Tipp?

Jensen, que também era uma criança, prestava atenção em todas as palavras do amiguinho, sem tirar os olhos do rostinho do pequeno, duas finas lágrimas caíam dos seus lindos olhos verdes, estava pensativo, pois também sentia falta de um amigo. É claro que Misha, Tom , Danneel e Alona eram seus amiguinhos, mas nenhum deles era especial como a criança à sua frente, Jared era especial, Jared era irmão de Jeffrey, seu único e verdadeiro amigo, que tanto o protegia e o defendia, pois foi com Jeff quem Jensen aprendeu a andar de bicicleta, jogar bola, empinar pipa, e muitas outras coisas.

– Você está chorando, Jensen ... Hei... Jensen? – Jared o tirou de seus devaneios.

– Há, o que? Não... Eu não estou chorando... Foi só... Um cisco no meu olho, só isso. – disse limpando os olhos com a ponta da camiseta.

– Não chore, Jen... Eu já estou acostumado e... Eu não gosto que sintam pena de mim... Entende?

– Claro, Jay... Er... Me desculpe... Olha só,já ia me esquecendo,eu trouxe um montão de balas e doces pra gente comer e se fartar... sabe... Hã... É, você gosta de doces, Jay? – Jensen tentou mudar o clima de tristeza.

– Puxa, Jen, eu adoro doces e pirulitos! Quantos! Dá até pra escolher, ha, há olha, tem de hortelã, morango, caramelo, chocolate, eu adoro chocolate, Jensen. – o menino estava eufórico, como nunca esteve há tanto tempo.

– Que bom que você gostou, Jared, fico feliz! Eu sabia que você ia gostar... Olha, pode escolher o que quiser, são todos pra você, mas eu também quero, tá, ha, ha.

– Obrigado Jensen, eu aceito ser seu amiguinho, me dá um abraço? – Jared agora estendia seus bracinhos para o amiguinho.

– Claro, Jared, vem, eu também quero te dar um abraço **bem** forte! – disse Jensen o abraçando com força.

Ficaram brincando e comendo doces, comiam o que podiam e conversavam também. Jared, que nunca teve um amiguinho pra brincar, agora era só alegria e falava pelos cotovelos, como nunca.

Jensen estava todo feliz de ter conquistado a amizade do moreno, podia agora ter um irmãozinho pra brincar, como fazia com Jeff. Estava muito feliz de ver o sorriso estampado na carinha de Jared, se sentia realizado.

Atrás da casa, um pouco longe de onde as crianças brincavam, três pessoas os observavam com lágrimas nos olhos de tanta alegria. Sharon, seu esposo Gerald, ambos os pais de Jared, e Donna, mãe de Jensen, os três não se cabiam de tanta felicidade de ver o quanto as crianças se deram bem, a química entre os dois era algo tão bonito de se ver, principalmente para os pais do pequeno Jay, que estavam felizes de ver o filho sorrindo com alegria. Desde a morte de seu primeiro filho que eles não viam o pequenino rir assim, mostrando as adoráveis covinhas com vontade, como agora.

Os pais de Jared e a mãe de Jensen estavam muito felizes de verem seus filhos alegres e brincando, que não puderam ver com seus olhos de humanos uma luz muito branca e muito brilhante que se formou em volta dos pequenos. Esta luz parecia sair dos coraçõezinhos daquelas duas crianças e os envolviam por todo o seus corpos e irradiando por toda parte, como um raio de sol, era sobrenatural, muito lindo e um tanto misterioso ao mesmo tempo.

Mais adiante, duas luzes também alvas e muito ofuscantes se materializavam perto dos meninos, eram dois seres de luz que agora tomavam formas de duas pessoas, uma mulher de pele clara e cabelos pretos e alongados até o ombro e um menino, também de pele clara e cabelos pretos, mas que formavam franjas caídas até os olhos contemplavam também aquela cena mágica e de beleza radiante.

– Veja, Jeffrey, olhe como seus pais estão felizes contemplando a alegria das crianças. Ah, se eles pudessem ver com os olhos do espírito como nós agora, aquela aura pura e cristalina que erradia dos pequeninos... – dizia a mulher estendendo os braços na direção dos presentes... – Ah, Deus, se eles pudessem.

– Tessa... Eu... Eu estou emocionado, há muito tempo... N... Não vejo meus pais... Assim e meu irmãozinho... Tão felizes, olhe Tessa, o Jay está rindo como nunca! – falava o garoto com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Minha criança, seu irmãozinho encontrou a outra parte de sua alma... Isso mesmo, Jared e Jensen são almas gêmeas, um é parte do outro, está vendo esta luz que os envolve? – Tessa apontava para a luz. – Pois esta luz, Jeffrey, é a aura dos mesmos, note que cada luz se forma uma só aura, envolvendo os dois seres se abraçando.

– Sim, Tessa, isso quer dizer que as almas se encontraram, mas... Tessa, meu irmão... Ele... Ele vai andar um dia?

– Confie em Deus, Jeffrey, tenha fé. Seu irmão não anda devido um trauma da infância. Se você rezar e pedir a Deus com alma e coração, aos poucos você irá plantar na consciência de seu irmão que ele poderá andar, mas ele ainda é muito pequeno pra entender o que está acontecendo com ele. Veja, ele está só começando a se comunicar com outra criança, dê tempo ao tempo, criança, e o_ milagre do amor_ acontecerá.

– Tem razão, eu vou fazer como me mandou, Tessa. Vou rezar a Deus e vou trabalhar na área psicológica do Jared, ele precisa perder o medo de tentar andar e meus pais precisam entender que eu estou vivo em espírito e começarem a tentar ser felizes de novo. Eles não podem viver tristes para sempre, isso está prejudicando o Jay. O Jensen está de alguma forma trabalhando na parte física e nós trabalharemos na parte espiritual. Juntos, o milagre acontecerá para eles..

– É assim que se fala, Jeff. Seja forte, pois foi preciso o seu desencarne, para que pudesse fazer com que essas almas se unissem, é a sua missão uni-los, Jeffrey.

– Jensen sempre foi meu melhor amigo, sabe, era o mais jovem entre eu, Misha e Tom, era tão pequeno que eu sentia vontade de proteger e cuidar dele... E agora ele faz o mesmo com o Jay, por isso,sempre o amei como um irmão.

– Venha, Jeffrey, é hora de irmos, se despeça de seus pais e da sua madrinha e se despeça de seus irmãos. É hora de partir, voltaremos logo mais... No campo santo.

Jeffrey então se aproximou de seus pais e os abraçou com sua aura e também de sua madrinha, Donna, repetindo o gesto e em seguida se aproximou de seu irmão e amigo.

– Jay, meu irmão querido, Jen, meu irmão de alma , eu vos amo muito, vou estar sempre aqui para lhes orientar, meus queridos. Deus está com vocês, crianças, tudo vai da certo.

– Jay, irmãozinho, lute contra seus medos, você vai andar, você vai ver. – disse no ouvido do pequeno o abraçando – E Jen, meu amiguinho, cuide dele, proteja-o como eu fazia com você, eu vou estar sempre contigo e o protegerei, você foi escolhido por Deus, Jensen, por isso você é diferente dos outros meninos. Adeus, meus queridos... Pois agora tenho de ir.

Jeffrey e Tessa se transformaram numa bola de luz muito branca e muito iluminada, e assim sumiram no infinito, deixando mensagens de luz e prosperidade... E esperança a todos que ali estavam.

– Jay, você sentiu um vento gostoso que passou por nós, era tão suave. – dizia Jensen com o semblante pensativo..

– Hum,hum... Eu também senti e parece que tinha um perfume gostoso... - respondeu o moreninho ainda abraçado ao amiguinho..

**Continua...**

**N/A:** _Obrigada a todos que comentaram nos capítulos anteriores, prometo responder no próximo capítulo. Obrigada a Alicia Darcy, Sonyama, Éricka, rugilaJ2, tem mais alguém? Xii, não me lembro, podem me matar, kkkk. Sabem, eu quase chorei lendo esse capítulo, fui eu mesma que fiz, kkkkkk, bjs a todos, meus lindos _**=)**


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Mais uma vez desculpem a demora, sério. Agora vou postar direitinho, um capítulo por semana. A Beta é a linda da fofa Dean Winchester LC. Obrigada pela paciência, linda. Bem, boa leitura... E... Caixa de lenço =)

Capítulo 4

Naquela mesma manhã de sábado ensolarado, Donna e seu filho Jensen, que visitavam seus amigos Gerald e Sharon, seguiram com o casal e o pequeno Jared para o cemitério Memorial da Paz, onde Jeffrey, filho mais velho dos Padalecki, havia sido enterrado.

Gerald era quem dirigia o fusca azul escuro, a quem ele chamava de meu possante, e sua esposa Sharon o acompanhava no banco do carona. No banco de trás do fusca se encontrava a amiga e comadre Donna, sentada do lado direito tendo o menino Jared no colo, e ao seu lado esquerdo se encontrava o pequeno Jensen, seu filho único, que não parava de comer doces e tagarelar com seu amiguinho Jared.

Como o automóvel fusca é um carro pequeno, sem porta-malas, não havia espaço para a cadeirinha de rodas de Jared, então o pequeno teria que ficar passando de colo em colo, já que o garotinho tinha cinco anos e já estava bem pesadinho.

– Jared está crescendo muito depressa, parece que foi ontem que eu e Roger pegamos esse fofinho nos braços para batizá-lo, não é, Jared? – Donna,a madrinha do menino falava aos compadres e enfatizou a última frase como se fala com uma criança, o embalando nos braços.

– O tempo passa, Donna, as crianças crescem, olha só o Jensen! Já tem nove aninhos e parece que foi outro dia que esse anjinho engatinhava pra perto de Jeff... É, comadre, tudo passa rápido nesta vida, o que não passa é a dor que sinto em meu coração pela falta do meu Jeff... Isso nunca vai passar. – respondeu Sharon visivelmente triste e esfregando o peito com a mão em sinal de angústia.

– Sharon, querida... Eu sei muito bem o que vocês estão sentindo, pois eu tenho um filho que amo muito... Acima de tudo e eu não suportaria perdê-lo... E, acho que morreria se, Deus o livre e guarde, acontecesse com ele... O que aconteceu com Jeffrey... Deus... Eu não quero nem pensar nisso. – a mãe de Jensen falava e fazia o sinal da cruz em si mesma de medo. – Que besteira estou falando eu hein. – pensou a última frase.

– Não fique assim, Donna, Deus é pai, meu filho se foi... Dói muito... Mas graças a Deus ainda tenho o Jay que é a razão do meu viver e é só por ele que não morri também. Deus sabe o que faz... Mas é difícil se conformar. – Sharon falava com olhos marejados e com a voz angustiada.

– Só sei de uma coisa, amor. – era Gerald quem agora falava. – Quando eu pegar o filho da puta que fez aquilo com meu filho, eu não sei o que eu faço... Eu juro por Deus que eu mato o desgraçado de tanta surra que eu vou dar nele... Maldito bêbado, tirou a vida de uma criança de onze anos ainda... E deixou meu outro filho nesse estado... – Gerald tinha ódio na voz e teve que se acalmar, pois estava dirigindo.

– Shii... Calma, querido, por favor... Se acalme... E preste atenção no que diz, lembre-se... Temos crianças no banco de trás, agora se acalme e preste atenção no volante... E não fale palavrões perto das crianças. – sua esposa o acalmava com a mão esquerda em seu ombro.

– Me desculpe querida... E... Eu me exagerei um pouco, me perdoem Sharon, e Donna, eu só não pude evitar. – o homem agora dizia com o veículo parado.

– Está tudo bem, Gerald. Eu sei tudo o que vocês estão passando, Jeffrey era nosso afilhado, era como um filho pra nós... Também quero que se faça justiça, estamos juntos nessa, um filho nunca deve morrer antes dos pais.

–- J's -

– Padrinho, madrinha, vocês querem uns doces? Olha, tem cocada de leite e de maracujá, vai fazer bem pra vocês... Mamãe diz que maracujá é muito bom pra acalmar os nervos... E vocês, me desculpem, mas estão precisando se acalmar, peguem, vai! Você também, madrinha... Come, vai! – foi o pequeno Jen que se manifestou com seu encanto e inocência de criança, querendo acalmar a todos.

– Oh, meu anjinho... Você é tão lindo... Tão bonzinho... Eu vou aceitar, mas só porque você é um menino adorável. – disse Sharon pegando o doce e apertando o nariz da criança.

– Eu quero uma bala de hortelã, tem aí, Jensen? – perguntou Gerald ao menino.

– Shii... Acabou, padrinho... Eu e o Jay chupamos tudo, mas tem de morango, banana, maçã-verde... Oh, padrinho, tem de erva cidreira, toma, é bom pro senhor. – o pequeno esticava o braço e oferecia ao homem com sorriso de canto nos lábios.

– Obrigado filho, só você mesmo pra nos fazer rir numa hora dessas. Muito triste e dolorosa. – respondeu o homem, pensando a última frase.

– Não fique assim... Papai... O Jeff foi morar no céu com os anjos. Viu, mamãe, não chora... O Jeff não gosta de te ver assim... Triste. – foi o pequeno Jared quem falou para os pais, apontando o dedinho para o céu, fazendo Gerald e Sharon o olharem pelo espelho acima do volante, sem o que dizer para o menino.

Já era exatamente 10h20m quando o fusca azul escuro estacionou em frente ao portão do cemitério Memorial das Almas. Gerald e Sharon desceram primeiro e Sharon se apressou em abrir a porta para Donna que estava com Jared no colo. Feito isso, Sharon tomou seu pequeno em seus braços e Donna pôde sair com um lindo buquê de margaridas brancas e lírios amarelos, ela ia colocar para Jeffrey em seu túmulo.

Antes de Donna descer do carro, seu filho Jensen já estava do outro lado da calçada, pois tinha saído primeiro. O menino era muito esperto e adorava correr. Só o pequeno Jared tinha o semblante cansado de sono, segurava Tipp no braço direito, e com o outro enlaçava o pescoço de sua mãe. Jared morria de medo de cair, porque se caísse não poderia se levantar sem o auxílio de alguém... Suas pernas não tinham forças ainda.

Ao chegarem próximo do túmulo de Jeffrey, Sharon entregou Jared para o pai e apanhou o buquê de rosas vermelhas, amarelas e rosas claras que estava nas mãos do marido. Aproximou-se da foto de seu pequeno e se ajoelhou, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, óbvio, um minuto de silêncio se fez no local. Então, depois de respirar fundo e enxugar as grossas lágrimas que teimavam em cair, Sharon rezou pela alma de Jeffrey, conversou com o mesmo um bom tempo e se despediu beijando seus dedos e enviando para a foto do filho que sorria.

Depois foi a vez de Gerald que devolveu Jared para os braços da mãe, que o abraçou forte, e se ajoelhou também em frente à foto do menino em seu túmulo. Com lágrimas nos olhos, o pai rezou e chorou demoradamente, depois deu um forte suspiro e se levantou, mas colocou a mão sobre a foto do pequeno, e com os olhos fechados permaneceu por alguns estantes, até que se virou para a esposa e pegou Jared de volta em seus braços.

Enfim foi a vez de Donna se aproximar da foto e depositar o lindo buquê de margaridas brancas com lírios amarelos. A madrinha do menino também tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, pois ela adorava o garoto que cuidava e brincava com Jensen anos antes. Fez uma oração demorada e se levantou, Jensen estava com ela e rezou para o amiguinho, do seu modo de criança inocente e pediu para que o amigo, lá do céu, protegesse ele e Jared. Pediu também que fizesse com que a criança andasse novamente.

Ao se virarem para a saída do local para irem embora, Jared que estava nos braços de seu pai, levantou a cabecinha e fixou seus olhinhos na foto do irmão. Então levantou a mãozinha e acenou para a foto de Jeffrey.

– Adeus, Jeff, sinto saudades. – o pequeno disse em pensamento.

Jeffrey e Tessa também estavam no local o tempo todo e observaram toda a cena ali ocorrida. Depois se aproximaram da família e Jeff se despediu dos pais e dos outros, mas sua atenção era mais voltada para as crianças, seus protegidos.

– Estarei sempre aqui com vocês, meus queridos, amo muito vocês e amo muito papai e mamãe. Agora tenho que ir, fiquem em paz, meus anjinhos.

Então o garoto abraçou-se com Tessa, sua mentora espiritual, e juntos se transformaram em uma linda bola de luz muito branca e desapareceram rumo ao infinito.

Continua...

Respondendo Reviews

Alicia Darcy: Jura, amiga, o capítulo ficou melhor mesmo? Graças a minha beta e eu também modifiquei alguma coisa que ficou sem graça antes. Esse capítulo me emocionou muito, principalmente a parte espiritual, o Jeff, a Tessa, sabe, não acredito que fui eu quem escreveu, me emocionei quando li. O Jeff é lindo e puro de coração, um ser iluminado. Bjs, minha linda =)

rujilaJ2: Obrigada, querida, por me apoiar, valeu de coração. Bjs e fique com Deus também =)

Sonyama: Essa fic mexe com a gente, né? Muita bondade do Jeffrey. Bjs, amiga =)


	5. Chapter 5

(Cap. 5) Capítulo 5

N/A:

Olá,pessoal!

Desculpem a demora.Já era para eu estar postando quase o cap. onde este eu tinha enviado pra beta,mas não sei por onde ela anda,então resolvi postar sem alguma coisa nesse cap.,pouca e o cap. Também é ,boa leitura =)

Três semanas se passaram e a amizade dos pequenos Jensen e Jared só aumentava a cada dia. Os garotos não se largavam mais um do outro,de modo que Jensen todas as vezes que chegava da escola ia direto para casa de Jared, e este,todos os dias ficava sentado na varanda esperando Jensen chegar da aula,para então os dois brincarem e ficarem juntinhos até a hóra em que um dos pais de Jensen viesse busca-lo,não que o menino morace longe de Jared,eles moravam no mesmo bairro,mas sua mãe Donna,não confiava deixar o loirinho andando sozinho pelas ruas,ele tinha só nove anos e era o filho único do casal.

Quando Jensen chegava na casa de Jared era só alegria,pois o menino era divertido,carismático,educado,inteligente e muito esperto,os pais de Jared, que eram seus padrinhos de batismo o amavam muito,Jen era da família, desde que nasceu era protegido do filho mais velho do casal,Jeffrey. Jared,o caçula do casal que até pouco tempo não falava com intusiasmo,só vivia tristinho,sem ânimo até pra sorrir,agora era a felicidade em pessoa. Pois agora,o garotinho falava pelos cotovelos,seu sorriso ganhou vida e suas lindas covinhas apareciam para a alegria dos pais.

Os olhos azul-esverdeados de Jared ganhavam um brilho especial todas as vezes em que se encontravam com os olhos verdes - esmeraldas de Jensen,que,por sua vez também ganhavam um brilho especial quando se encontravam com os de Jared.

–-Js-

– Jay,você quer ir tomar sorvete na pracinha comigo? Eu prometo te levar e te trazer de volta sem problemas,vamos amiguinho?

– Mas Jen...eu...eu nunca vou lá e...eu,acho que meus pais não vão deixar,sabe,minha mãe...bem...ela tem medo de me deixar ir lá. - respondeu o mais novo meio constranjido e de cabeça baixa.

Jensen,agaixou no chão e levantando o queixinho de Jared e disse com carinho:

– Eu estou aqui,Jay e eu sou seu amigo,eu prometo que nunca vou deixar nada de ruim te acontecer,prometo. Você quer que eu pessa para sua mãe deixar a gente ir?

– Mas Jen,a mamãe vai ficar brava com a gente e...

– E?

– É que foi naquela pracinha que... que meu irmão...morreu. - Disse o menino fazendo cara de filhotinho pidão e abaixando a cabeça triste.

– Ah...eu entendo,Jay,eu também estava lá naquele dia,mas não tem mais perigo e depois você vai poder tomar um ar fresco,tá muito quente aqui,você precisa se distrair,Jay,não pode ficar a vida toda aqui na varanda enquanto as outras crianças brincam la fora... deixa eu te ajudar Jay,deixa vai? - Jensen fez biquinho.

– Mas,Jen,as outras crianças são normais,elas...elas podem andar,correr,brincar nos parquinhos... e eu ...não...eu não consigo ao menos ficar de pé. - Jared disse passando as mãozinhas pelas suas pernas. - E depois eu não quero te dar trabalho,Jensen.

– Que isso,nenén,não fala assim! Eu gosto muito de você,não gosto de te ver triste,se sentindo um fraco. O fato de você não poder andar ou correr como as outras crianças,não quer dizer que você não possa se divertir ou sair para passear de vez em quando! Coragem Jared Tristan Padalecki!

– Eu tenho vergonha,Jen,as pessoas ficam me olhando com pena e outras,como aquela garota,a Danneel ficam debochando de mim,eu não quero,Jensen,eu não quero que ninguem sinta pena de mim,não quero que ninguém riam de mim... - Jared pôs as mãozinhas sobre o rosto e começou a soluçar e Jensen o acolheu em seu ombro.

Sabe, dia desses eu...bem...eu consegui ficar de pé,sabe? Foi no meu quarto...eu me sentei na beira da minha cama,bem de frente pra cadeira de rodas.Aí...eu me segurei na cabeceira da cama...e mesmo com medo,eu tentei ficar em pé,mas.- Jared fez uma palsa e logo abaixou a cabeça,triste. –Mas quando fui tentar andar...eu me desequilibrei e caí no chão e bati a boca...meu dente que estava mole caiu e eu não consegui me levantar...minha mãe ouviu o meu choro e veio correndo me pegar...e aí...nunca mais eu tentei andar.

– Shiii...tá tudo bem,Jay,não chore,ok. Não fique assim,eu estou aqui,vamos,meu querido,se acalme,não chore,shiiii. – O loirinho o consolava,também com lágrimas nos olhos,prestes a cair.

Você vai vencer, sei que vai.E eu vou te encorajar a andar e correr,tenha fé,meu neném.

Jensen confortava o amigo,mas por dentro estava chorando também,e duas lágrimas já escorriam pelo seu rostinho com belas sardas e então para que Jared não percebesse que ele chorava,pôs-se a cantar uma canção de ninar que Jeffrey Padalecki o enssinou:

_Nesta rua,nesta rua tem um bosque._

_Que se chama,que se chama solidão._

_Dentro dele,dentro dele mora um anjo,_

_Que roubou,que roubou meu coração._

_Se eu roubei,se eu roubei seu coração,_

_É porque tu roubaste o meu também__._

_Se eu roubei,se eu roubei seu coração_

_É porque,é porque te quero bem._

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

Capítulo curtinho né,me deu um dó do Jay,tadinho

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Sonyama: Oi,amiga! Minha avó vai melhorando aos poucadinhos,é a vida né?**

**Eu quis fazer duas famílias bem simples,com coração grande e cheias de luz,mas isso coloquei um fusca azul,eu queria vermelho pra mim, meninos adoram cocada e todos os tipos de doces.O Jay tem um tesouro e tanto:Os pais que o ama muito e o Jensen seu amiguinho e futuro marido, ,linda =)**

**Alicia Darcy: Olá,amiga! Nossa já faz tempo que postei o último também achei triste a cena do cemitério,mas eu quis fazer bem triste,afinal de contas,os Padalecki perderam um filho ainda criança e o caçulinha sofre por é um amor de menino e leva luz pra todos,inclusive para os pais deles mesmo e Jeffrey está feliz sabendo que Jen cuida de Jay,bjs linda =)**

**Rujila J2: querida,vc sabia que eu pulei a cena do enterro do Jef,por ficar muito triste? Então resolvi fazer uma visita em seu túmulo,mas vou fazer um flash-bak com o é peça importante para a vou me dedicar mais as minhas fics,chega de demorar tanto,bjs querida e fique com Deus também =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(cap.6)**

Notas do capítulo

Chega de lenços! Um pouco de alegria!

Espero que gostem =)

Capítulo sem betar portanto os erros são todos meus!

Os pequenos permaneceram abraçadinhos por longo tempo,até que Jared parou de chorar e começou a sorrir ouvindo a voz suave e reconfortante de Jensen. Quando Jensen parou de cantar a linda canção de ninar,Jared pediu para que o loirinho continuasse,porque estava lindo.

– Agora é você quem vai cantar,Jay,anda,você vai cantar a outra parte da música pra mim.

– Mas Jen,eu não sei cantar essa música,eu só sei cantar Ciranda-Cirandinha e Atirei o Pau no Gato. - Respondeu o pequeno com olhos arregalados de surpresa.

– Ha,se é assim,então tá bom,vamos cantar Ciranda Cirandinha,você começa,Jay. - Jensen insentivava Jared com alegria,para que o menino se sentisse seguro e cantasse.

– Tá,eu canto...mas...eu posso esconder minha cara no seu ombro,Jen? - o menino perguntou sem jeito.

– Ué,pode,mas por que,Jay?

– É que se você ficar olhando pra mim,eu fico com vergonha e não canto,entende?

– Haaa,sim,agora eu entendi. - Jensen fez cara de surpreso.- você tem vergonha das pessoas te verem cantando,não,é neném?

– Huhum,tenho! - Jared respondeu um pouco acanhado.

– Entendo. Está bem, Jay,então vem cá e comece a cantarolar.

– Jensen,me coloca no chão,aqui na minha cadeira fica desconfortável pra você,me ajuda descer no chão,quero cantar sentado com você no chão,por favor. - Jared pediu estendo seus braços e se deslizando para os braços de Jensen,caindo um por cima do outro provocando risadas de ambos.

– Poxa,Jay,você é pequeno mas é bem pesadinho,ha ha ha.

– Hi hi hi,é você que é fraco demais pra me segurar,Jen,hi hi hi.

– Agora chega de fazer manha e cante,Jay,você prometeu,vai. - Jensen fez beicinho.

– Tá bom,deixa eu esconder minha cara no seu ombro.- Jared falou se aconchegando no peito de Jensen e o abraçando.

Ciranda,cirandinha vamos todos cirandar,

vamos dar a meia volta,volta e meia vamos dar.

O anel que tu me deste era vidro e se quebrou,

o amor que tu me tinhas,era pouco e se acabou.

– Que lindinho,Jay,mas por que parou,você canta bem.

– Eeeeuuu? Mentira,Jen,é você que tem voz de anjo,você sim canta muito ensina a letra daquela música que você cantou,Jen?

– Ensino sim,meu amiguinho,aquela que eu cantei tem três partes,ainda falta a terceira,quer ouvir?

– Quero sim,Jen,canta vai,canta! - Jared pedia com brilho nos olhos e chaqualhando os ombros deJensen.

Se esta rua,se esta rua fosse minha,

eu mandava,eu mandava ladrilhar.

Com pedrinhas,com pedrinhas de brilhantes,

só pro meu,só pro meu amor passar.

Repetindo outra vez, a música inteira:

_Nesta rua,nesta rua tem um bosque,_

_Que se chama,que se chama solidão._

_Dentro dele,dentro dele mora um anjo,_

_Que roubou,que roubou meu coração._

_Se essa rua,se essa rua fosse minha,_

_Eu mandava,eu mandava ladrilhar._

_Com pedrinhas,com pedrinhas de brilhantes,_

_Só pro meu,só pro meu amor passar._

-E aí Jay,você gostou da música inteirinha que eu cantei pra você? – perguntou o loirinho,erguendo o queixo do amiguinho com os dedos.

- Amei, música é muito que minha mãe cantasse ela pra eu dormir,mas ela só canta ciranda-cirandinha e Atirei o pau no gato?

- Então, que você não canta pra mim Atirei o pau no gato? Eu sei cantar e posso cantar junto com você,neném,quer?

- você faria isso,Jensen...cantaria comigo?

- Sim,Jared! Eu faço a primeira voz e você faz a segunda,o que acha?

- Acho muito ão vamos lá,Jen!

- Ok, ser no trê ,dois,três...

_Atirei o pau no gato o gato to,não morreu,reu,reu__._

_Dona Chica ca,dimirou-se se,do berro,do berro que o gato deu_

_Miaaauuu!- Ha ha ha ha.-_Os dois meninos riram juntos.

Enquanto brincavam e cantavam juntos,não viram o entardecer chegar e acabaram adormecendo juntos. Jensen sentado e encostado com acabeça apoiada da cadeirinha de Jared e Jared adormeceu com a cabeça apoiada no tronco de Jensen,tendo suas pernas esticadas nas pernas do loirinho.

Enquanto brincavam e cantavam,Jeffrey,o irmão desencarnado de Jared,estava o tempo todo ao lado das crianças,emitindo flúidos positivos para Jared e Jensen.O garoto moreno os abraçava e passava segurança,tocava no topo da cabeça de um e de outro,as vezes,duas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos,era saudade de casa,dos pais, de Jay e de Jen,enfim,estava ali com eles,mas não podia ser visto,mas estava feliz por um lado,pois estava comprindo sua missão...que estava só começando.

Depois de deixar as crianças descançando,Jeffrey foi para dentro de casa visitar seus pais. Sharon e Gerald estavam na cozinha,já era umas 17h21m e a mulher preparava um lanche para todos e Gerald estava lendo seu jornal e ném percebeu o que a esposa falava de tão destraido que estava.

– Gerald,querido,você ouviu o que eu disse?

– Hã,á,sim amor,mas o que foi que você disse mesmo?

– Que o aniversário de nosso bebê vai ser daqui a duas semanas,poxa,ele vai fazer seis aninhos,meu pequenino. - Se surpreendeu a mulher ao se lembrar da data.

– Seis anos,Sharon,já? Parece que foi ontem que pegamos ele pela primeira vez no hospital assim que a infermeira veio traze-lo pra nós. - O homem falava com ar de surpreso e com a mão no queixo.

– Tudo que eu queria,amor,é que nosso filho voltasse a andar,que brincasse e corresse com o Jensen pela casa toda. Mas eu tenho fé em Deus,Gerald,o nosso bebê vai voltar a andar,eu sei que vai. - Sharon falava abraçada ao marido que lhe afagava e beijava seus cabelos,tinha alegria e confiança na voz.

– Eu também,querida. Acredito que nosso pequeno voltará a andar,ele já voltou a rir e brincar,graças ao Jensen,e isso é bom pro piscológico dele,não foi o que o médico disse? Que uma convivência com outra criança ajudaria a vencer os seus medos,a trabalhar com a parte piscológica da criança,vai dar tudo certo,eles são como irmãos,querida.

É, eles são como dois anjinhos,Jensen é um bom menino,Jared não poderia ter outro amiguinho melhor,Deus seja louvado.

– É sim,mamãe,a senhora nem imagina,eles pertencem um ao outro,a amizade deles vai muito além do que todos imaginam.E não parem de rezar papai e mamãe,Deus está ouvindo suas preces e podem ter certeza,o Jay vai andar e bem antes que vocês imaginam. Agora tenho que ir,adeus meus pais ,amo muito vocês. - Jeffrey se aproximou e abraçou seus pais e orou com a mão direita sobre suas cabeças,estava lindo com vestes brancas e com uma linda luz em volta de seu corpo,depois os beijou e desapareceu num facho de luz muito alva.

Continua...

**PSU: Pensei que eu ja tinha publicado este cap. Aqui,mas foi no outro site que ,ainda bem que vi a tempo,senão,vc iam ler o cap 7 antes desse que é o 6.**

**Obrigada as minhas amigas e leitoras Alicia Darcy,rujilaJ2 e Herykha pelos carinhosos reviews,bjs e espero que tenham gostado desse cap,até o próximo =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Notas da Autora

Olá,pessoal! Demorei mas trouxe pra vcs mais um capítulo dessa fic que eu amo.O capítulo é curtinho,mas é tão que vcs gostem,eu escrevi esse capítulo com carinho,bjs e boa . sem betar então os erros são todos meus =)

Capítulo 7 - Capítulo 7

Sharon e Gerald deram por falta das crianças,pois já faziam algum tempo que não ouviam risos e cantarolas dos pela casa toda,até que Sharon,a mãe de Jared os viu na varanda,atrás da casa. A cadeira de rodas de Jared estava encostada na parede e Jensen estava sentado no chão com a cabeçinha jogada para trás encostado na mesma e em seu colo,estava Jared, com a cabeçinha encostada no peito de Jensen,os dois adormeceram juntos e Jay ainda chupava o dedão da mão esquerda.

Ao ver aquela cena tão doce e tão cheia de paz, Sharon foi procurar por Gerald em silêncio,pois queria que o esposo também visse os dois anjinhos dormirem juntos. Assim que Gerald também os avistou,não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso largo de alegria,pois a cena era muito doce e fofa.

– Querido,onde você guardou a câmera fotográfica? Quero tirar umas fotos deles assim,depois vou mandar revelar e mostrar pra Donna e pro Roger,eles vão adorar. - Falava a mulher com voz baixa e ao mesmo tempo eufórica para não acordar os pequenos.

– Está guardada na gaveta da minha escrivaninha,amor,eu vou buscar e já volto. - Disse o homem se afastando pé ante pé para não fazer barulho.

Assim que Gerald voltou ele mesmo ajeitou o aparelho e buscou um ângulo melhor para fotografar os pequenos dormindo.

– Pronto,querida! Tirei duas fotos,assim podemos ficar com uma e dar a outra para os Ackles,além de ficar-mos com o negativo também.

– Ótimo,querido! Agora venha,me ajude á levá-los para a cama do Jay. Pobrezinho do Jensen não pode ficar nesta posição,com o pescoço jogado para trás,faz mal pra coluna do garoto,além de dar torcicólo no pescoço dele.

– Tem razão,Sharon,venha,pegue o Jay que eu pego o Jensen,cuidado pra não acordá-los.

Sharon passou a mão esquerda por debaixo das pernas de Jared,o trazendo para seu peito com a mão direita,como se pega uma criança de dois anos,já que Jay só tinha cinco e era pequeno. Já Gerald levantou com cuidado a cabeça de Jensen o trazendo para seu ombro,o levantando e fazendo com que o menino ficasse com as pernas em volta de sua cintura e assim os levaram para o quarto do caçula dos Padalecki e os colocaram deitados sobre a mesma crianças estavam móles de tanto sono,Jensen ainda se mexeu e suspirou virando para o lado,mas não acordou,Jared choramingou o nome de Tipp,seu coelhinho de pelúcias e sua mãe ,limpando a saliva de sua mãozinha pediu ao marido que buscasse Tipp,pois o garoto não dormia sem o mesmo.

Gerald voltou em poucos minutos trazendo Tipp e a cadeira de rodas do deixava a cadeira do lado direito da cama,Sharon punha com cuidado o brinquedinho debaixo do braço direito do filho,acariciando os fartos cabelos dele e depois passando pelos cabelos de Jensen.

– Venha,amor. Daqui á pouco Roger e Donna virão para jantar conosco,deixe os anjinhos dormirem um pouquinho. - Sharon falou puxando o braço de Gerald.

– Claro,amor. Assim que o jantar for cervido,voltaremos aqui pará acordá-los. Eles são tão fofos,parece até que são dois irmãos.

E dizendo essas palavras o casal saiu do quarto abraç quando o espirito Jeffrey materializou-se ao lado da cama dos meninos,para colocar em prática sua missão.

–-J&J-

Era um lugar muito lindo de um verde magnificamente cor de esmeraldas. O céu era de um azul celestial,tão lindo,tão sobrenatural e tão mais belo que o normal.

Flores de várias espécies e cores diferentes existiam naquele lugar maravilhoso,também como animais domésticos e animais selvagens,assim como pássaros de várias cores e espécies. A grama era verdinha,bem aparada e bem ali perto,havia um rio largo,com água pura e cristalina e seu marulhar lembrava um som de muitas arpas tocando.

Muitas pessoas,todas vestidas de um branco tão puro e de várias nacionalidades diferentes hábitavam aquele local,uns cuidavam dos animais,outras cuidavam das plantas comestiveis,assim como outras cuidavam das árvores frutíferas e das árvores não frutíferas,o lugar era maravilhoso,parecia uma outra dimensão e todas aquelas pessoas cantavam e trabalhavam, e suas vozes tinham o som de um coro de anjos.

Perto dali,três crianças de idades diferentes entre onze,nove e cinco anos permaneciam sentadas na grama verdinha,duas delas ouviam atentas o que o mais velho falava,eram Jeffrey,Jensen e Jared.

– E então,crianças,o que vocês acharam desse lugar,não é lindo? - perguntava o mais velho dos meninos. - é aqui que eu moro agora, e um dia vocês dois também virão morar comigo.

– Poxa, Jeff,é lindo mesmo, e essa música...é tão...linda que...dá vontade de chorar... - Foi Jensen quem respondeu com os olhos maravilhados e marejados,estava extasiado com a maravilha do local.

– E você Jay,o que está achando,tá gostando de contemplar esta maravilha de Deus? - Jeffrey perguntou ao irmãozinho,que olhava bobo com a boca aberta.

– Eu..eu..é lindo e... - Jared olhou para suas pernas.- Eu...consigo! - ele gritou surpreso. - Jensen,Jeffrey...eu consigo,eu consigo.

– Sim,irmãozinho,aqui você consegue quase tudo o que quer. - Disse o mais velho para o mais novo.

– Jay! O que você consegue? Fala pra gente,eu to curioso.

– Jen,eu consigo...m-mexer...minha ...perna,as duas. - Disse Jared com lágrimas nos olhos de tanta felicidade.

– Jay,eu...é mesmo? - Perguntou Jensen,também com olhos marejados e surpreso.- Então...tenta ficar de pé,Jay.

Jeffrey se levantou seguido por Jensen e estendeu a mão para que Jared a pegasse.

– Vem,irmãozinho,peque minha mão,eu te ajudo a se levantar.

– Eu também te ajudo Jay,pode pegar a minha também.

Jared segurou firme as mãos de Jensen e de Jeffrey,e se posicionou para se levantar,em poucos segundos já estava em pé,mas apoiado no tronco de Jeff que o amparava até que suas pernas se acostumasse com seu peso.

Quando o pequeno se sentiu bem firme no chão,sentindo a grama macia por debaixo de seus pezinhos delicados,Jeffrey o soltou de vagar e Jared então pode dar os primeiros passos...sozinho.

– Jen,Jeff! Eu posso andar! Eu posso andar! - Gritava esbaldado de tanta felicidade.- Minhas pernas não estão mais fraquinhas como antes,estão fortes! E...eu posso até pular e correr!

Obrigado,senhor! Muito obrigado.– Era os pensamentos de Jeffrey ao olhar para o céu com braços abertos. – Obrigado pai amado...por tanta bondade e misericordia.

**Continua...**

**Obrigada as minhas queridas amigas e leitoras Alicia Darcy e Érykha,pelos queridos comentá que tivessem gostado deste cap.7 Bjs =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Jared começou a movimentar as pernas,um passo de cada dar dez passos sozinho,sem a ajuda de Jensen ou de Jeffrey,mas ainda caminhava de vagar,com medo de cair,pois suas pernas não estavam acostumadas a aguentar o peso de seu sorriso vivo,inocênte e lindo estampava sua carinha de felicidade,deixando a mostra aquelas lindas covinhas tão adoráveis.

– Jay,não tenha correr se quiser,sinta,você está pisando bem,não está? Vem,vamos brincar de pega-pega. - Dizia Jeffrey,o encorajando a se soltar e correr.

– Vem Jay! Me dá sua mão,vamos correr até aquela cachoeira linda,vem. - Jensen também o insentivava a brincar. - o último a chegar é mulher do padre,ha ha ha.

Jensen segurou na mãozinha esquerda de Jared e Jeffrey fez o mesmo com a outra mão e então,os três correram até a cachoeira linda e cristalina que desabava no rio largo que tinha som de muitas ,o pequeno dos três corria engraçadinho,do seu jeito de criança que está começando a correr.

Brincaram de pega-pega,de esconde-esconde,deitaram e rolaram na grama,os três eram uma felicidade só.Jeffrey,o mais velho,pode matar as saudades de seu irmãozinho querido e de seu amiguinho adorável que ele tanto protegia e até o ensinou a andar de bicicleta um dia.

Outras crianças desencarnadas como Jeffrey,meninos e meninas,de várias nações e linguas diferentes se juntaram com os três garotos,todos cantavam e suas vozes pareciam coro de anjos,se misturando com o som de arpas das á que sempre foi uma criança triste,quieta e sem amiguinhos,agora era uma felicidade só,aliás,era a felicidade em pessoa.

J&J

Enquanto as crianças dormiam um pouquinho,Sharon preparava o jantar,nada de especial,apenas frango ensopado com quiabo,batatas fritas,arroz e feijão e de sobremesa,bolo jelado o preferido dos meninos. A mulher estava muito contente,pois adorava cozinhar e de vez enquando até cantarolava enquanto o fazia.

Seu esposo Gerald estava de folga do trabalho neste dia,era Gerald tinha folga,passava o dia inteiro com a família,aproveitava o máximo de tempo com o seu pequeno Jay,que ele chama carinhosamente de anjinho do papai.

Sharon é professora de inglês,mas á três anos não exercia a profissão por causa da morte de Jeffrey,seu filho mais velho, e por causa da doença de Jared após a morte do irmão,se dedicando totalmente ao menino que ela chamava carinhosamente de meu bebê.

Roger e Donna Ackles,eram casados e pais de Jensen,que era filho ú é uma simples dona de casa,mãe e esposa dedicada. Seu esposo Roger trabalha de gerente em um supermercado e nas horas vagas ajuda o senhor Singer na oficina do Bobby,entende de mecânica,de peças para carros,de reforma para automóveis antigos,enfim,faz de tudo um pouco lá,é o braço direito do tio Bobby,como é chamado.

O casal Ackles estacionou o impala ano 67 em frente a casa dos Padalecki,trouxeram uma garrafa de vinho italiando para acompanhar o jantar,além de doces e outras guloseimas para as crianç como é de costume,desde que ficou amiguinho de Jared,Jensen saia da escola e ia direto para a casa dos Padalecki,pois não conseguia ficar sem ver o menino por muito tempo.

– Oh de casa! Gerald,Sharon! chegamos. - Gritava Roger do lado de fora da casa,enquanto Donna apanhava os embrulhos dentro do carro.

– Roger! Que bom vê-lo,amigão! Trabalhamos tanto,que não temos nem tempo para pescar e por nosso papo em dia. - Falou Gerald,com um aperto de mãos seguindo de um forte abraço no amigo.

– Hoje estou de folga do supermercado. Só ajudei o Bobby meio períldo na oficina,como estava a tarde inteira de pisiné,resolvi acompanhar Donna e rever os amigos... e também matar um pouquinho a saudade de meu afilhadinho. - Respondeu Roger com muita empolgação.

– Olá,Gerald! Como vai? - Perguntou Donna,comprimentando entre beijos e abraços. - Como vai o Jay? Jensen só fala nele o tempo como eles se dão bem,sabe,aquelas coisas de crianças.

– Meu pequeno está melhorando,graças ao Jen ele agora fala pelos cotovelos,ri com vontade...mas ainda não apresentou melhoras nas pernas...quem sabe com o tempo,né. - Explicou Gerald, com expressão desanimada.

– Anime-se ,meu é grande,o Jay vai ficar bom das pernas,aliás,eu gostaria de conversar com vocês sobre isso depois do á bem? - Sharon tinha esperança na voz.

– Donna tem uma amiga que é piscóloga e fisioterapeuta de criança...quem sabe,né Gerald...ela poderá ajudar o Jay? - Explicou Roger puxando a esposa pela cintura.

– É tudo que nós filho brincando e correndo pela casa com o venham,vamos entrar,sharon está na cozinha,preparando o ,querida! Venha ver quem chegou. - Gerald gritava para a esposa,encaminhando os convidados para dentro da casa.

J&J

Jeffrey agora estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore linda e bem e Jared descançavam com as cabecinhas apoiadas em seu do lado esquerdo e Jared do lado direito e Jeffrey tinha os braços em volta de ambos.

O tempo deles no plano espiritual estava acabando,logo seus corpos físicos despertariam do sono e tudo voltaria a ser como conversar com os pequenos,precisava conversar com Jared.

– Jef. - chamou o pequeno com voz sonolenta. - por que você não volta pra casa? Volta a morar com a gente,volta Jef ? A mamãe e o papai sentem muito a sua falta e eu também,sabia?

– Oh irmã também sinto muita saudades deles,do carinho da mamãe,do papai,também sinto falta de vocês,hã hã,até do Tom,do Misha,das chatas da Danneel e da eu não posso mais voltar,pelo menos ainda,quem sabe um dia... - O garoto mais velho respondeu beijando o topo da cabeça do caçula.

– Eu também sinto muito a sua falta, ê me protegia,você era meu irmão mais velho...que eu nunca com a gente,volta amigão? - O loirinho insistiu,fazendo beicinho.

– Jared,presta atenção! Quando vocês dois acordarem,tudo isso que vocês estão vivendo aqui vai aparecer um sonho.Não fiquem ,você é esperto e maiorzinho,você entende,não entende? - Jensen balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim. - quero que você explique ao Jay que vocês estavam sonhando,mas não era um sonho real,eu estou aqui,vocês estão Jared,irmãozinho,não fique triste se você não conseguir andar quando acordar.

– Por que? Então...eu não estou curado? Quando eu voltar...eu...não vou...andar e correr? - O menino tinha os olhos marejados.

– ê precisa forçar suas pernas,precisa perder o medo de tentar andar.E Jay...você...precisa perder o medo de sair de casa...das outras crianç ,Jay! Prometa pra mim e pro Jensen que você vai se esforçar,que vai tentar andar,prometa Jay.

– Mas Jef...eu...não posso...eu não con... - Jared foi enterrompido pelo mais velho.

– Não, diga eu não posso! Você pode,e você vai andar! - Jeffrey segurava o menino pelos ombros,enquanto falava,o encorajando.

– Repita comigo,Jay,você também, posso,naquele que me ,repitam comigo.

– Tudo posso naquele que me fortalece. - os dois repetiram em unísono. - tudo posso,naquele que me fortalece. tudo posso naquele que me fortalece.

– Isso crianças. Jen,me prometa que vai encorajá-lo,prometa que não vai deixá-lo desistir.

– Eu prometo,Jef,se depender de mim,o Jay vai andar,não é,Jay?

– É

– Jay! Quando acordar,suas pernas ainda vão estár dormentes e pesadas,mas não desita,irmãozinho,quando você menos esperar,vai estar andando. - beijou a testa no menino e afagou suas longas franjas que escorrian nos olhos. - diga a mamãe e ao papai,que eu os amo muito.E que sinto muito a falta deles,mas que estou vivo...e que estou bem. Você dirá a eles,Jay? Promete pra mim que vai ser feliz?

– Eu prometo,Jef.Não fica amo tanto você. - Jared falava,fazendo carinha de filhotinho abandonado.

– Eu não estou triste,Jay. - Jeffrey sorriu.- eu quero ver todos vocês que me for permitido,estarei ao seu lado,dos dois. E falando assim,puxou os pequenos para perto de si e os abraçando.

Uma mulher jovem e bonita de cabelos negros e lizos e usando roupas bem brancas,se aproximou dos garotos.

– Jen,Jay! Esta é Tessa,minha amiga e mentora espiritual.É ela quem cuida de mim.E foi ela também que me resgatou,quando eu...ah,vocês sabem. - Tessa vai acompanhá-los de volta pra casa.

– você não vem com a gente,Jef? - Perguntou Jensen com olhos marejados.

– Não, lugar é aqui,agora.Não posso ficar indo e vindo,assim eu perco minhas forças.

– Obrigado,Jef por me trazer até pude andar e brincar e até vou me esquecer desse sonho. - falava Jared sorrindo.

– Eu també .Nunca vou esquecer desse sonho lindo,não mesmo. - Disse Jensen,olhando ao seu redor. - parece o céu.

– Tudo bem,crianças.É hora de ,vamos dar adeus ao Jeffrey? - Tessa acolhia as crianças em seus braços e os encaminhava para Jeffrey.

– Adeus,irmã prometo cumprir o que prometi,e falarei ao papai e a mamãe que você está Jef,te amo.

– Adeus, muito bom te ver de amo,se cuida tá.

– Pode deixar, me cuidarei. Cuide do Jay,está bem?

Então,Jeffrey abraçou o irmãozinho e seu amiguinho demoradamente e lágrimas nos tão bom tê-los de volta os acolheu em seu peito e uma luz muito forte e colorida os -os de volta para casa,para a realidade.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Desculpem a demora,pessoal,nossa está chegando onde parou no outro site.O próximo cap. Ja vai ser o últimopostado lá e os próximos serão inéditos,logo,logo eles serão jovens . foi betado pela Dean Winchester LC,que está sumida kkkkkk,bjs,linda =)**

Capítulo 9 - Capitulo 9

Foi Jensen quem acordou primeiro. Se remexeu na cama, abriu os olhinhos verdes e se espreguiçou longamente. Em seguida, virou para o lado e encontrou seu amiguinho Jared dormindo um sono profundo com o seu inseparável coelhinho de pelúcias, o Tipp, agarrado pelo braço esquerdo, o rostinho virado para a direita, de frente para Jensen e com a mãozinha direita sobre o travesseiro. Estava com a fisionomia tão serena, tão doce.

— Ei, Jay. Acorda, preciso te contar uma coisa! Jay? — O pequeno respondeu com os olhos ainda fechados, e com a voz sonolenta.

— Uhm... O que é Jen? — e choramingando abriu os olhos. — Jensen... Eu... Eu sonhei com você.

— Pois é exatamente isso que queria te contar! Jared... Eu também sonhei com você... E... Com o Jeffrey também. Ah, Jay, o sonho foi tão lindo, sabe, parecia de verdade!

— Jen, eu também sonhei com o Jeffrey... E você estava comigo lá e... Eu podia andar, brincar e correr... — Jared sentou-se na cabeceira da cama, apoiando as costas, em seguida, passou as mãos pelas pernas. — Mais era só um sonho... Que pena. O Jeff não tá aqui e eu não posso andar, minhas pernas continuam fracas. — Disse o menino com voz triste e com carinha de filhotinho abandonado.

— Ei, Jay, não fique assim, vai. Olha pra mim. — Jensen puxou o amiguinho pra perto de si, o abraçando e com os dedos sobre o queixo do mais novo, ergueu-lhe o rostinho e continuou: — Você teve o mesmo sonho que eu, não teve? — Jared fez com a cabeça que sim. — Então, Jay. Você se lembra do que o Jeff falou pra nós? Se lembra que ele te disse para ter fé e acreditar e não ter medo de tentar andar e nem desistir?

Os olhos de Jared brilharam de esperança e ele então se lembrou:

— Sim, Jen! Eu me lembro agora, ele disse para eu acreditar em Jesus e que em Jesus eu sou mais que vencedor... Em Jesus sou mais que vencedor.

— Sim, Jay! Que legal, nós tivemos o mesmo sonho, não é maravilhoso? Nossos pais não vão acreditar se contarmos.

— Jen, como pode dois meninos como nós sonhar o mesmo sonho? Parecia real. Eu podia andar, brincar e correr de ém tinham os pássaros coloridos e lindos, e também a cachoeira mágica com águas que falam... Jensen, nós fomos pro céu?

— Amiguinho, lá era tão lindo, tudo tão maravilhoso... As outras crianças brincando com a gente e cantando aquela música diferente que fazia bem pra alma... E depois, você se lembra, Jay, o Jeff disse que era lá que ele morava agora.

— Sim, eu me lembro, e me lembro também que ele brincava com a gente e que tinha saudades de nós e do papai e da mamãe. E que era pra eu contar pra eles que ele os ama muito ... E que sente saudades...

— A gente vai contar sim, Jared — O loirinho passava a mão carinhosamente sobre os cabelos castanhos do pequeno, confortando-o. — Eu ouvi a risada da minha mãe, acho que eles chegaram e... — Foi interrompido por Sharon, mãe de Jared, que já vinha para acordá-los para o jantar.

— Ah, olha só que lindo. Os meus anjinhos acordaram. — disse a mulher com sorriso alegre no rosto e se sentando na cama, ao lado das crianças. — Puxa crianças, vocês brincaram e conversaram a tarde toda que ficaram tão cansados... Vocês acabaram dormindo e eu e Gerald tivemos que trazer vocês dois para o quarto do Jay.

— Olá, meus amores. — Donna,mãe de Jensen os cumprimentou batendo na porta. — Jensen, meu amor, o que aconteceu pra vocês pegarem no sono em plenas 06h00 da tarde? Seus padrinhos disseram que os procuraram na casa toda e que acharam os dois dormindo na varanda, atrás da casa.

— Ah, mamãe eu... Não sei... Só sei que eu e o Jay estávamos conversando e cantando muito, depois o Jay me pediu pra descer no chão, ficamos abraçadinhos cantando a canção que a senhora e o papai cantam pra eu dormir e...

— E aí acabaram dormindo um sono tão profundo que só acordaram agora, não é, seus fofos? — falou Sharon com ar de brincadeira. — Venha Jay, vamos ver seu padrinho.

— Vem Jen, vamos nos preparar para o jantar. — disse Donna, pegando Jensen pela mão, enquanto Sharon colocava Jared em sua cadeirinha de rodas.

_J&J_

Enquanto os adultos jantavam, conversavam e riam, os pequenos permaneciam calados, comendo quietinhos e pensativos. De vez em quando, olhavam um para o outro como se estivessem se perguntando quem contaria o sonho. Foi Jensen que começou:

— Ham, ham... É... Pai... Mãe, olha só... Eu e o Jay queremos contar uma coisa.

— Ah e o que é, meu amor? - Perguntou Roger, pai do menino.

— Pai... Mãe... É... Eu e o Jay dormimos e fomos pro céu! — Jensen disse a última frase toda de uma vez, deixando todos surpresos e logo em seguida ouve-se as gargalhadas dos quatro adultos.

— Por que vocês estão rindo? É verdade. Mãe, pai, eu e o Jensen fomos pro céu e o Jeffrey estava lá com a gente, eu juro. — disse Jared, praticamente implorando para que todos ali acreditassem.

— Queridos, nós acreditamos em vocês, mas foi apenas sonho, é isso, vocês dois dormiram e sonharam. — Falou Sharon com serenidade na voz.

— Não foi, sonho mamãe. Preste atenção, mãezinha, como pode ser sonho se eu e o Jensen estávamos lá, ninguém sonha o mesmo sonho.

— É, madrinha. Eu e o Jared lembramos tudo, tudo o que eu sei ele também sabe, acredita na gente, por favor. — Jensen fez beicinho.

— Era tão linda a casa do Jeff, mãe, tinha uma cachoeira mágica que falava, e tinha uma música diferente, parecia um montão de anjos cantando e também tinha pássaros coloridos. Eu podia andar, correr e brincar, acredita em mim, por favorzinho. — Jared já estava com os olhos lacrimejando.

— Jensen, você é o mais velho. Não está botando essas coisas na cabeça do Jared, está? — Repreendeu Roger.

— Não, papai, eu juro, não estou inventando nada. Pronto, não vamos mais falar sobre isso, tá? Me desculpem madrinha, padrinho.

— Tudo bem, querido, está desculpado, não fica triste com o padrinho. — Falou Gerald, tentando consolar o afilhado.

— Tudo bem amor. Agora que já comeram, por que vocês não vão brincar no sofá, depois nós falamos sobre isso, ok? — Sharon piscou para os outros, tentando fazer as crianças mudarem de assunto.

— Tudo bem, mãe, nós vamos. Vem Jay, vamos brincar um pouco na sala. — Disse o pequeno puxando o amiguinho pela cadeira de rodas. — Quero ver sua coleção de brinquedos de pelúcias.

— Crianças... Tão inocentes e cheias de imaginação, de onde será que tiraram isso? Brincar no céu. — Gerald falou pensativo e ingerindo a taça de vinho de uma vez só.

_J&J_

— Eles não acreditam na gente, Jen, pensam que estamos inventando.

— É, foi mal... Mas eles ainda vão acreditar. Adultos são tão complicados pra entender, só as crianças são mais sensíveis, não é, Jay?

— É sim, ha-ha.,ha - os dois meninos riram juntos.

Continua...

**Respondendo review:**

**Alicia Darcy: A única amiga fiel que leu este ,querida é tão lindo o lugar que eles onde eu busquei inspiração pra fazer este capítulo? Ouvindo a música da Enya,não me lembro o nome,mas é aquela que tem sons de água,como se a água escorresse pelas pedras,muito pela presença,bjs =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Cap.10) Capítulo 10**

**Bom Dia,meus queridos! Este é o último capítulo postado no Nyah,os próximos serão inéditos.**

**Dá pena fazer esses meninos lindos crescerem,mas eles precisam virar adolescentes e namorar né,e Jay precisa voltar a andar, ,boa leitura a todos.A Beta foi a fofa da Dean Winchester LC quem betou na época,bjs =)**

– Não vamos ligar pra eles, Jay. O importante é que nós dois fomos fazer um passeio no céu, e o Jeff estava lá.

– Foi muito lindo, Jen. Eu quero ir lá de novo! Eu quero brincar com o Jeff e beber daquela água mágica, e brincar com aquelas crianças que tem voz de anjo. – Jared falou todo covinhas e jogando um bichinho de pelúcias pro alto, seguindo de uma gargalhada.

– É, eu também... Jay? Como será que são os gostos daquelas frutas que vimos? Será que tem o mesmo gosto das frutas da Terra? – Jensen questionou, levando a mãozinha sobre o queixo e erguendo uma sobrancelha pensativo.

– Eu acho que sim, Jen, mas e a água da cachoeira? Será que tem o mesmo gosto da água da torneira, ou do filtro? Era tão pura e branquinha, eu gostei muito do som, Jen, acho que a água tinha cheiro de perfume. – dizia Jared com inocência.

– Jay, essa foi boa! Água com cheiro de perfume? – Jensen riu, jogando uma almofada no moreninho. – Mas não duvido, amiguinho.Lá era tudo mágico... Tudo tão lindo, que não dá vontade de sair de lá.

– Foi tudo tão real! Jeff, a cachoeira mágica, as crianças cantando uma música linda que eu nunca vi. E aquela moça, a Tessa, ela era tão boazinha né? É ela que cuida do meu irmão. – disse Jared, abraçando o Tipp.

– É sim! Pena que nossos pais não acreditam na gente, pensam que estamos inventando, ou então que foi só um sonho. Mas nós sabemos que não foi, não é, neném? – Jensen afirmou com um sorriso encantador nos lábios e segurando a mãozinha de Jared.

–-J's-

Jensen sentou bem pertinho de Jared, puxando-o para perto de si de forma que o pequeno encostasse a cabecinha no seu ombro esquerdo. Jensen era uma criança de nove anos, esperto, cheio de vida, muito inteligente e meigo também. Jared era uma criança frágil, com cinco anos de idade, que até pouco tempo não brincava com entusiasmo e mal falava, era muito quieto e desconfiado, mas também muito meigo e doce, e seu sorriso com covinhas lindas ganhou vida e luz depois que o menino Jensen aproximou-se dele com mais pura e sincera amizade . Os dois meninos se completavam, o loirinho trouxe esperança, luz e alegrias para a vida do moreninho. Eles eram cúmplices um do outro, não se largavam.

Jensen tinha toda a paciência do mundo com Jared, adorava contar histórias de cowboys e índios, cantava canções de ninar e às vezes de adultos também. E Jared adorava ouvi-lo, nunca reclamava das canções e das histórias que o outro contava, muito pelo contrário, sempre pedia pro amigo contar de novo ou que cantasse de novo a mesma canção. A canção que Jared mais gostava de ouvir era aquela que Jensen cantou pra ele antes do sono profundo que tiveram, O Bosque dos Anjos ou da Solidão.

– Jensen? – começou o pequeno, se entrelaçando nos braços do amiguinho. – Cante aquela canção bonita que você cantou hoje à tarde. Canta?

– Qual, aquela do bosque da solidão? – perguntou Jensen afagando as franjas do pequeno encostado em seu ombro. – Eu canto, Jay, mas só se você cantar comigo, certo?

– Mas Jen, eu não sei cantar, por isso que estou te pedindo, pra eu aprender, canta vai?

Sabe sim,Jay! Você cantou comigo,lembra? Eu te enssinei,neném.

Mas eu esqueci,Jen. – disse o menino fazendo beicinho e com voz timida. – Canta pra eu aprender de novo,canta Jen?

– Está bem, vou cantar até você aprender, depois você canta comigo, ok?

– Ebaa!

– Então lá vai... Hum-hum. – fez Jensen, limpando a garganta

_Nesta rua,nesta rua tem um bosque,_

_Que se chama,que se chama solidão..._

_Dentro dele,dentro dele mora um anjo,_

_Que roubou,que roubou meu coração._

_Se eu roubei,se eu roubei seu coração,_

_É porque tu roubaste o meu também._

_Se eu roubei,se eu roubei seu coração,_

_É porque,é porque te quero bem._

_Se essa rua,se essa rua fosse minha,_

_Eu mandava,eu mandava ladrilhar._

_Com pedrinhas,com pedrinhas de brilhantes,_

_Só pro meu,só pro meu amor passar._

O pequeno Jensen cantava e afagava os cabelos do menor, que se encontrava abraçadinho com a cabecinha no ombro do maior. Jared apertava-o cada vez mais, que parecia que estava com frio, o que fez Jensen levantar o seu queixo com carinho.

– Jay, você gostou? Ahh! O que foi, neném, por que está chorando? – o maior agora segurava o queixo do menor com uma mão e com a outra afagava os cabelos e o rosto do menor.

– Jen... Essa música... É tão bonita que da vontade de chorar. Você tem a voz tão linda. Eu gosto tanto de você, Jen. Promete que nunca vai me deixar como fez o Jeff? - Jared o questionava, enxugando as pequenas lágrimas com a barra da camiseta. – Promete que vai ser meu amiguinho pra sempre, promete Jen?

Jensen, segurando o rostinho delicado do pequeno, respondeu:

– É claro que vou ser seu amiguinho pra sempre, Jay! Eu nunca vou te abandonar, juro.Nós somos unha e carne, duas metades da laranja, almas gêmeas. E eu te adoro tanto, Jay. O Jeff não te abandonou. Ele precisou partir, chegou a hora de ele se mudar pra um lugar lindo. Olha pra mim, neném. Eu nunca vou te deixar, viu? – e respirando fundo, continuou. – Eu te amo Jared, desde o primeiro dia em que te conheci, quando você contou sua história, lembra? Eu nunca vou te abandonar, meu amor. – Jensen agora puxava Jared de encontro ao seu peito e beijava o topo da cabecinha do pequeno com ternura.

– Eu também te amo, Jen, desde a primeira vez que você veio aqui naquela noite com a madrinha Donna. Eu não tenho nenhum amigo além do Tipp. Só o papai e a mamãe, você é o único amiguinho que eu tenho de verdade, Jen, e mais ninguém. – Jared dizia aquelas palavras se agarrando ainda mais no peito de Jensen.

– Está tudo bem, Jay. Eu estou aqui agora. E vou estar sempre que você precisar de mim, vou te cuidar e te proteger, meu amor. Eu prometo do fundo do meu coração.

Vamos fazer um pacto de amizade,Jen,vamos?

Ué? Vamos...mas como?... JÁ SEI,JAY? – disse o loirinho regalando os belos olhos verdes e brilhantes. – Vamos celar nosso pacto de amizade com celinhos nos lábios.

Igualzinho nos filmes,Jen?

Sim,Jay,igualzinho nos filmes.

Mas Jen...eu...eu não sou uma menina pra você me beijar na boca,eu sou um menino igual a você?

Sim,neném,...mas é só de brincadeirinha,ou você prefere fazer um cortinho no dedo e fazer juramento de sangue?

Nem pensar,eu tenho medo de me cortar e não parar de sangrar,aí minha mãe vai me levar no médico e eu não gosto de ir no médico tomar injessão.

Então você prefere o beijo?

Hum hum,prefiro.

Então vem cá.Jared Tristan ,Jensen Ross Ackles prometo ser seu amiguinho,protetor e irmão pro resto de nossas e ninguém nesse mundo vai nos unha e carne,duas metades da laranja e almas Gê ê aceita ser meu amigo fiel,meu irmão e minha alma gêmea pra sempre Jay?

Sim! Eu Jared Tristan Padalecki aceito você Jensen Ross Ackles como meu amiguinho fiel,meu irmão,minha alma gêmea,minha outra metade da laranja pro resto de nossas vidas e que inguém no mundo possa nos separar.

Eu te amo, fundo do meu coração,eu te amo.

Eu também, amo do fundo do meu coração.

Os dois meninos diziam aquelas doces e lindas palavras olhando nos olhos um do outro e segurando as mãozinhas.Lágrimas meigas e de felicidades desciam pela face de ambos ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso radiante e sincero enfeitava seus rostinhos e assim Jensen,o mais velho dos meninos pousou seus lábios nos lábios do mais novo que retrebuiu com um biquinho bastante engraçado,os dois tinham os olhinhos fechados quando celavam o pá é que os dois abriram os olhos e caíram na gargalhada com a mão na boca.

bom.não foi Jay?

sim, do que cortar o dedo e tomar injessão,hi,hi.

Ha,ha, á que alguém viu?

Eu acho que não kkkkkkkkk

E assim,as duas crianças caíram na gargalhada,rolando uma por cima da outra, fazendo a maior algazarra de tanta alegria e lindo ver como os dois anjinhos se completavam.

Continua...

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Sonyama: Oi,amiga! Olha pessoalmente eu não conheço não,mas no meu face book tenho muitos amigos deficientes eficientes.E eles são uma lição de vida pra nos,como aquele atleta paraolímpico aqui do vale do paraíba que mais trouxe medalhas para nos procuro ver as pessoas pelo seu interior e não pelo exterior,procuro enxergar com a sensibilidade as outras pessoas,mas acho que é porque cuido de minha avó idosa,né.E esses meninos são uma ternurinha só,tão fofinhos e lindinhos eles,bjs linda =)**

**Alicia Darcy: Amiga espero que vc tenha gostado do capítulo que os dois dando celinho na boca um do outro e depois caindo na gargalhada como me pediu,tão fofinhos,bjs amiga =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Milagre do Amor (cap.11)**

**Capítulo diferente,este está falando mais sobre os outros personagens,mas nossos queridos anjinhos voltarão no pró a todos que leram até aqui e me perdoem a demora,mas só agora minha inspiração pra essa fic está a todos e muito obrigada pela paciencia =)**

Os garotos Misha e Tom eram dois adolecentes de doze e treze anos,Misha era o mais velho e foi criado pelo seu tio Robert Singer,á quem todos da vizinhança o chamam carinhosamente de tio é o dono do ferro velho que também funciona como borracharia e oficina mecânica, e seu sobrinho Misha desde muito pequeno o ajuda concertando peças de carro,comprando e vendendo ferro velho, e remendando ou enchendo os pneus furados ou estourados.

Tom o mais novo foi criado pela madrasta,viúva de seu pai,mas que o ama como um filho. Hellen ,que também tinha uma filha,a doce e meiga Alona,foi morar com Richard,pai de Tom,quando este tinha trez aninhos,Alona sua filha era um bebê de sete meses,quando o pai morrera num acidente de aviã de cinco anos felizes foi Richard,pai de Tom que morreu de câncer aos quarenta e nove anos de idade,deixando mais uma vez Hellen viúva e com duas crianças para criar.

Misha e Tom são dois amigos inseparaveis,dois meninos lindos ambus de olhos azuis e cabelos pretos e dois faziam parte da turma de Jeffrey Padalecki,sempre brincavam juntos de jogar bola e soltar pipas,como Jensen na época era muito pequeno,era um pouco ignorado pelos meninos mais velhos,mas Jeffrey o protegia e o respeitava como a um irmãozinho.

A chegada de um circo acompanhado de um parque na cidade,deixou todos os moradores do Kansas bastante ajitados,principalmente as crianç e Misha quando souberam ficaram bastante alegres e foram cada um pra sua casa contar a novidade para seus pais.

Tio Bobby,tio Bobby! Vai chegar um circo na cidade! Me deixa ir titio? Por favor? – falava o garoto Misha pulando e erguendo a barra da camisa do velho mecânico.

Ei,filho...calma...assim você me mata quase me afoguei aqui com essa xícara de café, ...sente aqui no colo do tio e me história é essa de circo?

Eu e o Tom estavamos brincando na beira do lago Sulen e ouvimos o auto falante dizendo que vai chegar um circo na cidade que tem até parque e titio,o senhor precisa sair e se divertir...o senhor trabalha muito e fica muito infurnado aqui na tio,vamos no circo vamos?

O homem de boné velho e de macacão sujo de gracha e óleo olhou bem fundo nos olhos brilhantes e suplicantes do menino em sua frente e respondeu com um leve sorriso:

Está bem,meu filho.O titio vai te levar ao circo assim que estrear...afinal de contas...você ainda é muito criança,tem só treze anos e me ajuda muito aqui na ça deve se divertir,aproveitar a infancia e a adolecencia e não só ficar trabalhando e estudando, infurnado aqui com esse velho rabujento não é?

Não titio! Eu amo o senhor.O senhor é meu pai adotivo,mas é de alma e coraçã nunca achei que o senhor fosse um velho rabujento.Não...não diga isso tio...você é o maior pai do mundo. – disse o garoto abraçando o velho com ternura.

He he brincando,meu filho.É claro que você nunca iria pensar isso de ê é tudo pra mim e eu sou tudo pra você.Eu só quero o seu bem meu menino. – Bobby disse essas sinceras palavras puxando o menino para um forte abraço de pai. – Te amo meu garoto,então iremos ao circo assim que ele estrear.

Eeeebbbbaa! Eu,o senhor,o Tom,Jensen e Jared e Alona...iremos todos pro circo ver os

palhaços,ursos,leões...

O velho Bobby sorria radiante e muito feliz vendo seu sobrinho alegre e com sorriso de orelha a orelha quando falava do circo.

**J&J**

Thomas Welling,amigo do garoto Misha também estava muito feliz com a chegada do circo que tinha até um grande parque.O menino adentrou a sala correndo e seguiu como uma bala para a cozinha,onde avistou sua mãe adotiva preparando o almoço,e ao seu lado,sentada na mesa estava a pequena Alona de sete anos,fazendo seu dever de escola.

Mamãe!...Mamãe!...O circo.O circo está posso ir mãe? Posso,posso,posso? – dizia o moleque pulando e segurando com força o avental todo sujo de farinha de trigo da sua mãe adotiva. – Vai ter macaco,leão,cavalos dançarinos,palhaço...

Hei hei hei,garotinho!...Calma amor,assim você vai me rasgar o avental e me fazer derrubar essa farinha toda! Vem,querido,sente-se ao lado de sua irmã e me conte com calma pra mamãe...que circo é esse? – Hellen o enterrompeu,mas com carinho,puxando-o para perto de si.

É um circo grande,mã e o Misha estavamos brincando na rua,perto do lago quando passou o enorme caminhão colorido com um palhaço falando no auto disse bem assim:

"_Senhoras e e meninas,moças e rapazes! Atenção,atençã á chegando O Grande Circo Orlando Orfei! Em breve!Temos malabaristas,trapezistas,macacos adestrados,leões feroses,mágicos e palhaços__,__ globo da morte e seus motoqueiros barulhentos.Não percam a estré á neste próximo sábado as ável público! O circo Orlando Orfei chegou"_

Ha ha ha...Você está ridículo, sabe imitar direito a voz do loucutor! – Alona se divertia as custa do irmão. – Você tem que engrossar mais a você fica aparecendo um pato resfriado ha ha ha.

Sua tolinha! – devolveu Tom. – Mas então mãe,podemos ir ao circo? Eu nunca fui ao um circo antes,vamos os três mãe,por favor?

Mamãe,eu também quero ver os palhaços e comer muito algodão doce e que vou convidar a Danneel,ela é minha melhor amiga. – explicou Alona.

Hum...deixa eu ver...Se vocês dois fizerem direitinho o dever de casa...Sim! Nós poderemos ir todos os três ao circo,afinal,eu também adoro circo e quando eu tinha a idade de vocês,ia com os meus pais assistir a apresentaçã ser divertido.

Ebbaaaa! – gritaram as crianças em unísono.

**J&J**

Os pais de Jensen e os pais de Jared continuavam jantando e sobre o problema de Jared e da médica piscóloga de crianças,Adriane Palicki.

Enquanto os adultos conversavam e riam discutindo o assunto,os pequenos Jensen e Jared continuavam brincando e cantando canções de ninar ou de algum sucesso do rádio.

De vez ou outra eles brincavam de jogar brinquedos de pelúcias um no outro,rolavam e faziam aquela algazarra toda que criança costuma fazer,e seus pais ficavam muito felizes em presenciar aquela cena maravilhosa e bastante nostalgica de seus pequenos anjinhos.

*Mas é isso,Sharon.A é uma exelente médica piscóloga.Já trabalhou até com crianças que com o mesmo problema de Jared,problemas piscológicos perderam a fala e até a possibilidade de tempo atrás,ela conseguiu curar um menininho de nome Lukas que não falava desde que viu o pai morrer num acidente.O menino foi ganhando a confiança dela,e com a ajuda de sua mãe,Andréa,logo o menino já estava falando novamente e até voltou pra escola e a brincar com seus amiguinhos,pra alegria de Andréa.= Disse Donna bastante confiante e passando segurança pra sua amiga Sharon.

*Amiga,fiquei muito interessada nessa Dra ela conseguiu ajudar o menino Lukas que não falava,quem sabe ela não poderá ajudar meu anjinho a perder o medo de andar? Não é amor? = gritou Sharon a seu esposo Gerald,que estava jogando conversa fora e bebendo vinho com Roger.

* O que é amor?

* Donna está me contando sobre a Palicki,amor,essa doutora conseguiu curar um menino que não falava por problemas piscológicos como nosso Jay.

* Sim,claro! Estou tão envolvido aqui no jogo que me esqueci que Donna tinha mensionado que conhecia a doutora Adriane,amor,o que está esperando? Vá com a comadre amanhã mesmo procurar a doutora e maruq uma consulta pro nosso anjinho. =respondeu Gerald sem tirar os olhos das damas e bebendo sua taça de vinho.

* Homens! Nem pra uma conversa séria sobre a saúde do menino eles param de beber e jogar =resmungou Donna.

* Aff,eu quem diga. =respondeu sharon rolando os olhos e voltando a conversar com sua amiga.

Continua...

**Tive um probleminha nos teclados e tive que trocar o traveção por estrelinhas e dois traços,porque eles não estão funcionando desde ontem,me desculpem.**


End file.
